Forever And For Always
by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess
Summary: Post Buu: Gohan and Videl are starting to realize their feelings for one another, see how they deal with parents, enemies, friends, school, parenthood, and a lot more.
1. Because I Love You

Author's note: I already have two stories in progress but I felt if I didn't write this story soon I would explode, literally! Ok _not_ literally but you get the picture. For any of you who have been reading _'Life and Death'_ don't worry this story will not interfere with its process, promise! Anyway, if any of you hate fluffy, romance, and mushy filled stories then do **not** read this story! I really do respect your opinions and I know you only criticize in order to help authors improve in their style and in what they submit but I will ask you all in advance to either keep your negative thoughts to yourself or soften them up as much as possible. Thank you and have a lovely day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z and I probably never will, unless a flying pig passes my house and drops off millions of zeni!

Summary: What if Gohan and Videl's relationship didn't start at the lookout, like everyone thinks it did. Come and see as Gohan and Videl face various obstacles and challenges in their relationship. How will they deal with school, friends, dances, parents, enemies, marriage and parenthood!

**Forever And For Always**** by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

**Chapter One: **_Because I Love You_

The Son household was unusually quiet, but this was to be expected, as it was the middle of the night. However, as everyone slept one warrior lay wide-awake on his mattress contemplating on the events that had occurred only hours ago.

Son Gohan had never enjoyed fighting, but even at a young age he had proved multiple times that his blood-_his saiyan blood_- thirst for combat. He always tried to deny the exhilarating thrill he would receive when he flew through the clear blue skies in search of his opponent or the pleasure after attacking his prey merely on pure instinct. The sound of his excited heart pounding in his ears and the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins, became an addiction that he soon overcame in his father's leave of absence.

However, with Majin Buu's sudden appearance along with the development of his newly acquired powers-_his mystic powers_- he was afraid that his lust for a challenge would return in the mist of a fight. Imagine his surprise when he felt _nothing_.

_Nothing at all._

_Only determination._

_Determination, to avenge one individual._

**Videl.**

When he heard his younger brother-_Goten_- mention her name out there on the battle field, something inside of him had snapped. He had actually wanted to kill Buu in cold blood at that very moment, but he imagined her soft features and had calmed down long enough to walk up to the bastard and formulate a strategy.

He remembered a conversation he had once with his father when he had questioned how a fighter should act in battle if the enemy refuses to turn over a new leaf. He-_to this day_-still recalled his father's wise words…..

"_Son, a true fighter should never fight a ruthless battle, it will only make him as evil as his enemy"_

Even now he still felt like the eleven year old boy who had failed his father once again, because even with all of the effort the Kai's had gone through to aid him in his quest to achieve strength, he still wasn't capable of defeating Majin Buu. He felt like such an idiot.

But not around her…

Satan Videl- he still remembered the first day he met her. She had looked like an angel that was sent from the heavens, her long lustrous, black hair had been tied into two childish pigtails that day, and her small and delicate face had perfectly framed her large sapphire eyes. Oh Kami, how he loved her eyes! During the day they were two twin pools of bright sapphire but in the shade they would take on a whole new color: dark periwinkle. They held so much exquisiteness and intensity that he would sink into their deeps with one simple glance.

She was a goddess.

And with her lips; as rosy as her cheeks, she had asked if he had witnessed the appearance of the '_Gold Fighter'_. At first he wasn't sure why his whole body had frozen and he had felt his stomach do summer-salts as he answered with a nervous squeaky voice: _"Oh I wasn't looking."_

He later learned to not only admire her beauty but her desirable and exceptional personality. Her tough attitude, strangely reminded him of his mother, and yet Videl seemed to make it all her own, adding her own touch of sweetness every now and again. The firmness in her voice seemed like a siren's song to his ears and he had no idea why. He felt pleasurable shivers go down his spine as he remembered those three days he had spent teaching her how to fly, and he how she had cut her hair short, all because of his innocent suggestion.

After the tournament, the next time he had seen her was at the lookout where he had actually considered spilling his deepest secret to her: his love, but she had cried non-stop on his gi top and with the long wait he-_Son Gohan, son of the legendary Son Goku_- had chicken out!

She had later told him how she was lucky to have such a thoughtful and caring friend. His heart sank at her words; he should have known she would only think of him as nothing more than a friend.

He didn't deserve her anyway.

He had decided that day, that if being friends would make her happy than he would bear through the pain. If she knew of his feelings, that would only ruin their friendship, and he didn't want that at all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOHAN WAKE UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Chichi yelled up the stairs as she nervously glanced at the clock.

Ten minutes later a half dressed Gohan tumbled down the stairs after tripping over his own two feet. His younger brother seemed to find this hilarious and burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up squirt" Gohan hissed as he fumbled with the buttons of his white collared shirt.

"So Gohan" Goku mused as he swallowed his last helping of eggs "How long will you be staying at this _school_?" Although Goku had been back for about a week, today was the first day his son would actually go to school since his return. He already had trouble grasping the fact that his first born son, had changed from a scared, little boy to a tall, strong and confident young man. And now with all the formal school outfits and long periods of time away from home he felt like his Gohan had become a completely different person: one who he had no information on. He only had himself to blame for leaving for seven, long years.

"I'll be home at about 3:00pm dad" Gohan replied as he finished eating a couple slices of toast.

Looking at the clock he cursed under his breath, he was really, really late!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl tapped her pencil as she internally sighed '_late again'_ she mused. She wondered what had kept him up this time; he usually had to take a beating with the '_Pan of Doom'_ before Chichi ever let him stay up late for anything that was actually entertaining.

Son Gohan- he was an enigma that had been rapped around her mind even before he had introduced himself to her. The hybrid had always amazed her to no end. She knew that he had many secrets, and had pursued his friendship for that reason alone. Her fortitude was the key that helped her uncover his secret Saiyaman identity, but it was her growing affections for the demi-saiyan that pushed her into blackmailing him to teach her the ability of flight.

She had always loved him, she just hadn't known it at the time; or she had been too stubborn. However, her thoughts of always being in solitude had evaporated at the very instant that Goku said three alarming and trageic words "_Gohan is…..dead."_ She knew at that moment, that deep down she had fallen in love with his caring and considerate persona, his handsome features, his nerdy attitude and geeky dances, but most of all she had been drawn to him by his gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes; which reflected his gentle heart of gold.

Then after the fight with Buu, she had seen him again. Her shoulder still tingled with goosebumps in the area he had tenderly touched her, and a blush crept on her face as she remembered hitting him for being an idiot and later for crying on his muscled chest, he had looked so different..so….mature. But she didn't know why she suddenly became nervous, she probably couldn't handle the fact that Gohan was so much more superior to her in every way, he deserved someone better than the mean tomboy whose father had stolen credit from him and his friends. She still regretted her words, back on that floating watch tower.

Friends- she had told him she wanted to be friends in a bluntly, naïve way. She knew she wanted more but, he deserved more, and she knew that he didn't love her in the same way. And she Videl Satan refused to live a lie, because if she admitted her feelings, she knew he would only return pity and artificial feelings. The kind of feelings that would be created by Chichi and Bulma feeding him rules on how to act, and how to please her.

She didn't want that.

She wanted the real him, and she could only see the real Gohan in friendship.

The sound of the door slamming alerted everyone's attention. As expected the familiar face of one nervous hybrid popped out. "Sorry I'm late Madame. Dion"

"Etzz alright Monzieur. Son" Madame. Dion said in her usual thick French accent.

Running up the stairs, Gohan took his usual seat next to Erasa. She beamed up at him and he returned the welcoming gesture with his usual Son smile. Tilting his chair back his smile widened. "Hey Videl."

Blinking once, she gave him an unusually shy smile. "Hey Gohan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Man, what a day,'_ Gohan thought as he opened his maroon colored locker. In his tired state he failed to notice a large mop of orange hair making its way towards him.

"Hi Gohan!!!"

This loud call managed to not only force Gohan to let go of his books in order to cover his aching ears, but also to bang his head on the side of his locker from the shock of all this action in a time span of two seconds. " Oowww" He moaned as he shook his head to rid himself of the ability to see double. When the dizziness finally passed he was able to identify the person who addressed him.

" Oh... hello Angela."

She practically radiated with joy at the fact that he remembered her name. " Hi Gohan, long time no see huh?" She asked in her sugar coated voice.

He scratched the back of his head. " Yeah heh, long time" he agreed " So how have you been?"

" Oh I've been good, you?" She asked with as much enthusiasm as possible.

He had a feeling she wanted something, he was sure this wasn't some random greeting. "Good."

" So um Gohan, can you do me a really big favor?" And there it is, he knew she wanted something.

" Sure Angela"

" Can you help me with my math homework after school?" She pleaded silently with shiny eyes and a pouted lip.

Bingo!

" S-sure" He really didn't want to help the girl, but the sad looks always got to him. _' Oh no, Videl wanted to go to the arcade after school, she's not going to be happy when I cancel.'_

Just then he caught sight of the raven-haired beauty and gulped. He really wasn't looking forward to getting on Videl's bad side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A few minutes prior)**

" Hey Vi, do you want to go on an all-out shopping spree with me?!" Erasa asked with her bubbly voice lacing every syllable she uttered.

" Oh sorry Erasa, but I promised Gohan I would show him the new arcade that just opened down on Maple road," Videl replied, she missed spending time with her blond friend but she could never pass up an opportunity to spend more time with Gohan. Never.

" Oh I see how it is" Erasa smiled " I shouldn't have asked, I mean you wouldn't want to lose precious time with your man."

" ERASA!!!" She felt a blush darken her cheeks " It's not like that, he doesn't even like me like that….."

" So you admit _you_ like him?" Erasa asked as her hidden intelligence soon unraveled why Gohan and Videl had gone from _'potential couple'_ to _'just friends'._

" Well…um…yeah I guess" She had finally gotten that off her chest " But it doesn't matter because he doesn't feel the same!"

" Videl, for someone as brave as you that is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard!" Erasa protested, she needed to get those two together, they were simply meant for one another. Like two halves of one whole.

"I-I can-n't" Videl stuttered " What if he doesn't return my feelings?"

"Videl"

" What if he just pretends he does, and then is forced to marry me just because his mother wants him to?"

" Videl"

" I mean there are just so many things that can go wrong! What if…"

"VIDEL" Erasa yelled, causing the sapphire-eyed girl to jump from the volume. " Just _think_ about telling him."

" Fine, I'll think about it."

A joyous grin made its way across Erasa's glossed lips " Wonderful! Have fun when you go on your little outing with Gohan!"

'_Maybe I can give him a hint, when we go to the arcade,'_ Videl thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning the corner Videl saw Gohan running up to her with a nervous face. _' I wonder what's wrong.'_ She thought.

"Uhh Videl, I'm going to have to cancel our plans for this afternoon" Gohan miraculously said without stutter.

" Oh that's ….fine" Videl said trying but failing to keep the disappointment out of her voice. _' I guess that this is fate trying to tell me that he shouldn't know my love for him, after all'._

" I really was looking forward to going" Gohan pleaded, trying to make her understand. " Honestly."

" Gohan calm down" She chuckled at the perspiration that was beginning to show on his face " I get it, no need to have a heart attack!"

" Opps…um…….sorry about that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Alright, so in order to find a line perpendicular to the one shown, you must first use the slope formula for the two co-ordinates given. When that's all done you must chose one of the two pairs of co-ordinates and plug it into your equation.....

Violet eyes seemed to dismiss the lesson being taught and decided to sit there and nod her head when appropriate.

" Angela, did you make note of that?" Asked Gohan " Many people forget that in perpendicular lines you must have a negative reciprocal"

" Huh…..what?"

" Angela" He said with a large sigh " Why did you ask me to help you if you're not going to pay attention?"

Now when Gohan said this, he expected the orange haired girl to put her head down in shame, he knew because his little piece of guilt always worked on Goten. However, to his surprise the girl jumped up and hugged him, no longer able to control her very girlish squeal.

" A-angel-la wha-at a-a-re yo-

However the blushing hybrid was cut off or more specifically kissed causing his sentence to end. Gohan was in shock he just sat there, his mind officially went into overdrive when the violet-eyed girl wrapped her arms around his neck, successfully deepening the kiss_. 'What is going on'_ Gohan thought as he soon became aware of the overwhelming warmth he felt and the raw passion that filled his conscious '_I don't even like Angela like…like…that'_ but this thought didn't prevent Gohan from pulling the small girl closer, _'This is wrong, I love Videl not Angela'_ he internally berated himself, however a small voice in his head whispered _'Why stop, Videl only likes you as a friend., so it's not like you're cheating on her'_. Guilt still flooded his mind and he weakly pushed Angela's arms off of his body. He was about to pull back from the kiss when a gasp was heard not only by him but also by Angela. Twisting around he was met by Videl's heartbreakingly wet face, turning on her heal the raven-haired girl did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

"VIDEL WAIT"

She didn't answer or turn back.

Shockingly he removed the orange-haired girl that had found her way into his lap. " Gohan?"

" Angela, w-why did you k-kiss me-e?" Gohan asked with a flushed face, at the moment he only wanted to run after Videl, but this needed to be sorted out first!

" Well because I like you silly" She answered and giggled.

" But-t you-u said that you didn't anymore!" Gohan exclaimed " Remember after that date we went on, you were making fun of me, just the next day!"

" I know but I saw you at the tournament and I thought you were amazing, so guess what, I forgive you!" She said as stars entered her eyes " I mean who would have thought, YOU, would be Saiyaman and the gold fighter!"

He felt a sinking sense in the pit of his stomach, this girl didn't even like him for him. She only saw the cool lights and strength that came along with his superhero visage, how dare she? She had not only ruined his only chance with Videl but she actually had him believing she truly cared! Oh how he regretted his small insignificant act of compassion towards this girl, his hands burned with guilt and shame.

" So Gohan, what couple name do you like best Gogela or Angelan?" Angela questioned with confidence, she quickly hugged his arm and looked up waiting for his answer.

He glared down at her " Do. Not. Touch. Me"

Confusion was etched on her face as she slowly backed away from the brown-eyed teenager. Remembering his parent's teachings Gohan took a breath and calmed down " Angela I am sorry to inform you that I don't want to become a couple" He said in a monotonous voice. " Because I don't like you like that, I'm sorry"

Gathering his things he quickly flew off without so much as a goodbye, leaving behind a shell-shocked Angela who's face soon turned red from her anger.

" And to think, I was willing to give that teddy underwear loving freak a second chance! Humph!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl wiped the last of her tears as she took in where she was sitting, surprisingly her small legs had actually carried her all the way to the park fountain. She still couldn't believe what she had seen, Gohan and Angela had kissed! Angela had officially stolen Videl's only chance of becoming Gohan's first kiss. Sure it sounded corny and cheesy, but it mattered to the crime-fighter and she felt betrayed. Gohan had gone and kissed another girl.

Wait, she couldn't blame the guy, she had flat out told him she didn't like him.

She was the one who had emphasised she just wanted to be friends and nothing more.

Realizing what she had lost Videl curled up into a ball and cried. She cried for her bad luck and for her misfortune, but most of all she cried for the biggest mistake she had ever made in her whole life!

" Videl!"

What was that?

"Videl, please stop crying."

That voice sounded familiar.

"Videl, please, I'm sorry"

Wait was that….? "Gohan?" She asked as her hazy vision soon cleared up and her aching head stopped pounding. She was welcomed by the smiling face of her black-haired friend. His typical Son Grin was…forced and his vibrant chocolate orbs were dull with…was that regret?

"Hey Videl, I need to- He tried to explain but was rudely cut off.

" I don't want to hear how much you love your new girlfriend, because I don't care what you do!" Videl yelled, each word broke her heart into smaller pieces. " Besides why talk to me? I'm not even your friend" This statement was harsh for both individuals.

" W-wh-at-t?" Gohan questioned as tears filled his large eyes, he could oddly hear the sound of his chest struggling to breath in oxygen.

" You heard me Son Gohan, I want nothing to do with you. So leave me alone!" Videl screamed as she turned around, allowing her back to face the demi-saiyan as she attempted to leave.

However, Gohan was quicker and stronger than her and was able to grab her wrist before she had a chance to leave. " Now wait just a minute Videl, YOU were the one who said we should just be friends, and now YOU are upset because you saw me being kissed." His forehead wrinkled in concentration " I don't understand!"

Videl flinched, he was absolutely right, she was acting out of jealousy and not being reasonable. He probably had a million thoughts whirling around in his head. She was acting like idiot, first she addressed him as only a friend then she acted like he betrayed her trust by being with another girl. " Gohan, I'm sorry."

"I have been acting like a fool, but I still think we shouldn't continue being friends…" She trialed off: she didn't want another misunderstanding.

" Why? I don't…but…." he fumbled to find the right words. " Wait! You still haven't told me why you got so irritated back there."

" It was nothing" She whispered.

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye " It was not nothing!"

She could feel her face heating up, " I was jealous okay!"

" Why would you be jealous?" He asked as the awkward moment set in. " Did you think we couldn't be friends anymore?"

Damn it, he really was oblivious.

" Because, even if I did like any other girl, you should know that it would _never_ affect our friendship"

Chichi was right. All saiyans had thick skulls, how could he not see what was right in front of him?

"I mean, you didn't even have to worry because – "

" Would you shut up!" She yelled and breathed in, " I wasn't jealous because I thought you wouldn't be my friend anymore, I was jealous because….I ….love you Gohan."

Did he hear that right or did he just die and go to heaven? How could she…it was like a dream come true! He had always fantasized of holding the sapphire-eyed beauty in his arms and revealing his love for her and now was his chance.

However Videl saw his hesitation as a sign that he didn't feel the same. Tears poured down her face and she forced herself out of his gentle grip. " I'm sorry….I shouldn't have said anything…I…"

Noticing his lack of speech, he gently pulled her back, but his gentle pull caused her to collapse on his hard chest. " What a-are you-u do-oing ?" She stuttered, secretly basking in his warmth.

He decided to act on impulse; after all this day had been filled with so much drama he didn't have the strength to simplify his feelings. So he lightly tilted her chin, and kissed her.

Videl's eyes were wide and her heart tried to leap out of her throat as Gohan's soft lips crashed down upon her own. She felt her knees weaken and her lower body turn to jelly. She almost lost her footing, until Gohan's large rough hands found their way to her hips, however this action only caused her body to feel slightly drowsy. Deciding to enjoy the kiss, she placed her hands on his chest and returned the kiss.

After a few minutes, both teenagers needed air and so they pulled back from the kiss. Both were breathing hard and had a scarlet blush on their flushed cheeks.

" Why d-did you k-kiss-s m-e ?" Videl asked as she finally gained her voice, she didn't even try to hide the stutter.

Gohan stared down at the gorgeous girl in his arms, he had nothing to fear; she had already assured him by confessing her love for him.

" Because I Love You."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that was the first chapter, tell me what you think. As I have said before if you have an unpleasant comment, I would appreciate it if you softened it up, but I still want to know what your opinion is, so review! I am not a fan of math, so please dismiss the poorly condensed lesson. Also the kiss between Angela and Gohan contained no love whatsoever, it was only an act of teenage hormones in overdrive.

Anyway, this story will tell you what I think happened during the big gap in the Dragon Ball Z series, near the end. So basically between episodes " 273: He's Always Late!" and " 274: Granddaughter Pan!" I hope-_once again_-that you all review!

**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~**


	2. Hand In Hand

Author's note: I apologize for the very late update, there were certain things that required my full attention….so I didn't have time for anything else. I thank you for the reviews and I hope you all continue to show me just what you think of my…err….writing ( If you even want to call it that, lol!)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own DragonBall Z or GT!:(

**Forever And For Always by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

**Chapter Two:** _Hand In Hand_

**Quote:**** For it is not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. – Judy Garland.**

Satan Park- named after Hercules Satan the Savior of Earth. The defeater of the evil Cell! Mankind's homegrown hero! And the father of one raven-haired beauty who now found herself in the very same national, recreation park named after her father, she however, was actually aware of his fake accomplishments. It had only been one week since Videl Satan had finally found out her father was a fraud, a cheater, a scammer….

A liar.

She still hadn't spoken to him, not counting the occasional, "Hi, good morning" or "Good night", she couldn't believe how he lied to her face and still had the guts to act macho off camera. These thoughts would usually occupy her mind as soon as she encountered anything related to her father, however at the present time she couldn't concentrate on anything except the hard, warm chest that acted as her personal pillow.

Hours had passed since the two lovebirds had confessed their feelings for each other, they now lay on the cool light green grass, silently watching the stars and strangely comforted by the complete silence.

"Videl?" Gohan whispered in her ear as he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"Hhmm" Videl replied as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Umm…well I was wondering…." Gohan mumbled nervously "Never mind… it's stupid."

"Not if it's coming from you! Come on tell me." She dully pleaded.

"I… uhh…well will you be my girlfriend?" he questioned; a sweat drop could be seen forming on his forehead.

She blinked, once…twice. And then she giggled.

…And then she laughed.

"I knew it was stupid" He muttered dejectedly, loosening his grip on the petite girl in his arms.

"No.... Gohan it's not that… it's just…I never knew you could be _that_ oblivious!" She said gasping in order to catch her breath, "I mean the kiss and the _'I Love You'_ should have been your answer."

"I know" He smiled, "I guess I just wanted an official answer."

'_He will be the death of me'_ she thought as she regarded the sweetest thing she had ever heard. "Well then, my answer is… hell yeah!"

He chuckled and softly placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead.

'_That's the girl I love!'_ he thought.

She relaxed and let out a pleasurable sigh, "So think you can name all the constellations for me, Mountain Boy?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Son household was exceptionally spotless. Why, you ask? Well a certain Ox princess seemed to release more stress and anger through house chores, as she patiently waited for her already four-hour late son. She would have preferred to take out her emotions through beating her irresponsible husband, but he had unexepectely decided to spar with their youngest son, Goten. And who was she to deny the boy a chance to bond with his father?

"GOKU, GOTEN, DINNER TIME!" She yelled with an instinctively high-pitch.

Two blurs made their presence known before their hands disappeared; clearly shoving the deliciously prepared food into their hungry mouths. Chichi waited patiently until her boys had finished their seventh helping of food before she herself decided to eat her hidden dish, it was very little in comparison, but that could be said to generally everyone who even tried to conquer the saiyans immense portions.

" Hey Chichi" Goku said as he subconciously rubbed his stomach, " Where is Gohan? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

" Oh you finally noticed!" Chichi shouted, " Well let me tell you something Goku! Your son should have been home almost five hours ago!!"

Goku stayed silent he knew that tone…

" Oh where did I go wrong, I mean I carried him, gave birth, feed him, bathed him, kissed his booboo's, gave him an intellectual mind, sent him to school…"

Uh-oh Chichi had officially gone into...panic mode!

" Aahhh I raised a delinquent, he doesn't call, he doesn't talk to me and he doesn't care…my own flesh and blood!" She started to bawl her eyes out until she spotted…..Goku. " And YOU, you made him into a fighter and now look what it's done! My son is Kami-knows where doing preposterous things that only a trouble-maker would do!"

As Goku tried to comfort his wife, Goten watched the display with a confusion etched on every crevice of his face. Why was his mommy saying those things about his brother? He had been late before… not by hours but still! Suddenly Trunks' voice entered his mind, _" Goten you gotta remember that grown ups are a little screwed in the head. If they start shouting, just sit there and smile. It catches them off guard."_

…so he smiled.

Too bad they were too preoccupied to notice the pearly grin.

Suddenly…the door creaked open and the tall figure of a man appeared. Coming into the light both Chichi and Goku both sighed in relief as the stranger turned out to be Gohan. However, he looked very…different. His lips were slightly swollen, his clothes were wrinkled and had grass stains on them, but most of all he had a goofy smile on his face.

"GOHAN," Chichi placed her hands on her hips and scowled, " Do you know how late you are mister!"

Normally Gohan would have cringed under such a harsh glare, but at the moment all that could progress in his mind was the soft scent of blueberry shampoo that Videl had left on his clothes.

"Huh?.....oh I'm sorry mom" Gohan apologized lamely.

" That's it!" Chichi screeched, " I worry myself sick wondering where you were, and all you have to say is _sorry mom_!?!"

" Aww come on Chichi, it's not like he wanted to worry you" Goku reasoned, " Right son!?"

" Right" Gohan agreed, too afraid to do anything else.

" Well can you at least tell us where you were and why you're completely filthy" Chichi barked.

Gohan could only lower his head and mumble as a deep red hue covered his cheeks, making them very warm in the process.

The only word that Chichi heard was a faint " Videl", but that was enough to make her feel giddy with excitement. Was she finally going to get her grandbabies!?!

" Oh you were with Videl?" Seeing a nod, Chichi cheered and strangely enough so did Goku.

" W-why…..what-t are y-you doing?!" Gohan stuttered as he stared at his mother dance with a very confused Goten.

" Why, we're celebrating of course" Chichi replied, however this statement only caused confusion to set on her oldest son's face.

" Well didn't you and Videl finally express your deep love for one another?" Chichi questioned with a smirk. She already knew the answer.

" Um I'm going to bed" Gohan whispered shyly as he jogged out of the kitchen.

Goku chuckled at his son's reaction, " I think that was a yes, Chichi!"

Goten blinked. What were they talking about? And why was his brother acting so strange? His thoughts were cut off as his stomach rumbled.

" Mom, do you have more food? I'm starving!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Awkward.

Awkward was exactly what Gohan was feeling at the moment, breakfast at the Son Household had been awkward, the morning stroll with Videl had been awkward - how could it not be awkward when you have everyone staring at you with bug eyes. And now holding her small hand, it seemed to be a perfect fit even with the very comparable size: the situation was even more awkward with almost half the school looking at him and Videl in both wonder and a bit of envy.

Being the shy and gentle person he was, Gohan could only blush and avert his eyes to the very _'magnificent'_ floor.

Videl however, was used to these very rude gestures directed towards her and so her anger overtook her usually serene persona, " What the hell are you looking at?! They blinked, " SCRAM!!"

"Idiots" She muttered.

Gohan chuckled, but regretted it when Videl turned her harsh glare towards him. " And just what are you laughing about, huh?!"

Scratching his head Gohan blushed - geez he had been doing that a lot lately! " Nothing Videl, I just remembered why I feel in love with you"

Her features softened, " Really, well what made you remember?"

Gohan smiled, " The fact that your eyes can still hold so much beauty, even when you yourself are furious".

She practically melted at his words- he was SO corny and yet his simple smile and answer would always make feel so…….loved. It was indescribable; there wasn't even a word that could summaries all that she felt whenever his hand took hers.

"Oh. My. God, NO WAY" A bubbly voice echoed throughout the second floor hallway.

The young couple broke their loving stare, only to see a head of blond hair running up to them. They both swallowed the lump in their throats and awaited the bubbly girl's torture and curious questions.

This was going to be a very….very long day!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: A bit rushed and very, very late…I apologize for that. I hope you all review and if you flame, I will accept it however, I hope you can make it as nice as you possibly can, because I am very sensitive. I will try to update faster next time, but only if you all review!

**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~**


	3. After Tonight

Author's Note: For all of you who actually enjoy this story, I personally want to apologize for the long wait, you all know the upcoming excuses so I will not bore you to tears. Also I allow flames: it is your personal opinion, and I respect that. However, flames hurt my feelings so soften it up as much as possible.........please!

Disclaimer: You want me to say that I don't own Dragon Ball Z in any way! Hahahahahaha, oh your funny! Hahaha……..wait…your serious!?

**Forever and For Always by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

**Quote:** _Revenge has no more quenching effect on emotions than salt water has on thirst -_Walter Weckler

**Chapter Three: **After_ Tonight_

" I'm telling you girl" Erasa whispered, " If there is ever a good time to get laid, it's on Prom night! Almost everyone does!"

The sapphire-eyed tomboy that walked beside her blush at the forwardness of her friend, " Erasa, I told you, doing _it _just because others do isn't a reason for someone to do…err...something that could result in…losing your virginity".

It wasn't that she didn't want to do those types of things with Gohan, because she definitely did, but she feared he would find her sudden moves a bit forced. She didn't want that, it was a strange fantasy, but she had always hoped her first would be something spontaneous; unexpected, but still fueled with passion.

" So then your just going to continue having perverted thoughts about your own boyfriend!?" Erasa asked unbelievably.

" Will you tone it down!" Videl demanded as she looked around, until she was reassured no one had heard her friend's accurate comments, " And besides, I told you those were harmless, innocent dreams!"

" Innocent dreams huh?" Erasa raised one slim eyebrow.

" Is that what kids call it these days?" She teased, " Come on Videl, this will only strengthen your relationship!"

Videl lowered her head in concentration, "Alright…….I'll think about."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" You look _so _cool brother!" Goten squealed.

" Thanks bro," Gohan replied as he continued to fasten his sapphire tie. He had specifically bought it, because it reminded him of Videl's amazing orbs.

It had been exactly three weeks since he had finally plucked up the courage to formally inform his best friend, that he was riotously and utterly in love with her.

As everyday passed by he would literally count the hours before he was able to see her again. Her luminous smile, her radiant gestures, her exquisite laugh…he loved everything. It was at times a bit pathetic, but he really could care less. He always knew that Videl was _the one_, but the last quixotic-filled weeks had only authenticated that fact.

His parents were obviously informed of the young couple's new revelation, but he had practically begged his mother to not tell the blue-haired genius of his new relationship, because if she knew….everyone knew! He really didn't need that kind of irritating harassment, besides he had decided to enlighten them at his graduation party; which irritably wasn't very far away.

However at the moment he found himself in a elegant, black suit accompanied by a white collared shirt, a sapphire tie-his personal favourite- and a pair of polished leather shoes. The reason for this decorum would be the infamous prom dance, he and Videl had been forced to attend by a certain vivacious blond.

However, that meant he would be given the previlige to see Videl in a dress.

" Hey Gohan, can I come too?" Goten inquired.

" No Goten" Gohan said calmly.

" Why?"

"Because."

" Why?"

" Because it's a grown up dance!"

"Oohhh" Goten said, with a look of comprehension.

"……………………………"

"Hey Gohan?"

"…Yes Goten?"

" What's a dance?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Are you sure you have everything?" Chichi asked her eldest son as he prepared to leave for his school dance.

"Yes mom," Gohan said evenly as he offered her a small comforting smile. " I have everthing…that I need."

" Remember to take lots of pictures!" Chichi reminded, " I want to be able to show my grandchildren how handsome you look right now."

"Mom!" Gohan yelled in embarrassment. " It's too early for…we're not going to…it's just one dance!"

"But you've been dating haven't you?" Chichi questioned slyly.

"Ha, she got you there son!" Goku chuckled as he continued to devour dinner in a matter of seconds.

Gohan could only stare at his father in sick awe, how could he be oblivious to everything, but this?

Life wasn't fair!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Silently landing on the front lawn of the Satan home, Gohan heard the sound of his rhythmic steps as he made his way towards the bronze door. He had previously faced the egotistical brut, it had taken a few hours and many predicted promises, but the _'Hero of Earth' _finally allowed the demi-saiyan to date his daughter.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

" How many times do I hafta tell you, my sugar-plum doesn't want to answer any of your…." Hercule trailed off as he noticed the mop of spiky hair infront of his line of view.

" Oh it just you," he said spat bitterly.

" Good evening Sir"

Not sparing him another glance, Hercule turned on his heel and returned inside. Seeing this as his usual invitation, Gohan followed, and together they waited.

Suddenly a mass of green and blue rushed by both of them,"Daddy! I can't find my green heels, do you know where they…Gohan! You're early!"

All thoughts of finding her heel disappeared as she caught sight of his intense stare, she felt her knees wobble, and her body heat up as she detected something rather foreign in his eyes: Lust. Her thoughts wondered as she scanned his features hungrily. He was wearing a black suit that complemented his tall, wide-shouldered build; a sapphire tie lay delicately around his neck, and in his hands a pink box was being meddled with by his nervous hands.

Gohan himself was trying to prevent his body from reacting to the …urges he was feeling for Videl. She stood there, in a green and blue strapless dress that hugged her petite curves, and left almost nothing for the imagination. Her hair had been left untouched except for the emerald clip that lay pinned on her head. Her slender legs were revealed only when the slit on the side of her layered dress moved, and her feet…well they were still bare emphasizing the fact that she wasn't ready yet.

" You look stunning" Gohan breathed as he slipped the corsage around her wrist. By now Hercule had left the room in search of a bulter that could help him with the excuritating task of hunting for his pumpkin's high heel shoes.

Videl couldn't help but blush; the desire in his eyes hadn't dimmed. " Thank you…you don't look so bad yourself Mister Invincible."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Gohan! Videl! The bubbly blond appeared in a ruby red dress, and waved. "You made it!"

Videl halfheartedly tried to hide behind her tall boyfriend, but luck wasn't on her side, " Videl! Look at you, you look Fab-u-lous!"

" Thanks" Videl whispered as she struggled to hide her blush in Gohan's warm muscled arm. Gohan himself was twitching at the gentle brushes of her nose against his arm, and the heat that radiated off of her body.

" You guys should hurry along, and get your photos taken," Erasa reminded them as she went searching for her date.

The night proceeded as all the students eagerly took pictures, and danced with all the enthusiasm that had been locked away for these particular nights, and for once in his short life our favorite demi-saiyan relaxed and had the time of his life…unaware of the danger that awaited.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hibiki have you tracked them?"

The man known as Hibiki moved out of the many shadows that surrounded him. His long, brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, but it still retained the unruly spikes that framed his face. His strong chin and glaring forest green eyes gave him the typical_ 'bad boy'_look which could make girls swoon with one glance, however his ridged stance and his tense muscles suggested that hormone- crazed girls were the last thing on his mind…the blood of a warrior pulsed through his veins.

"Yes Doctor," His voice echoed ironically; it was robotic, almost…empty?

The man he addressed, _'the Doctor'_was an old crippled man with wrinkles gracing every area on his body. His frail body shaked: proof that his insides were battling to stay functional. His long wavy, white hair clung to his sweat covered face as his breathes became more laboured as he spoke.

" Release Subject # 5, Version 11," The ' Doctor's voice rang hoarsely almost fighting for the authority it deserved.

" Of course Doctor," The boy turned to leave, but his flawless features suddenly changed into a mask of confusion, "Master…I apologize in advance, but I…must ask you for a favor."

The Older man raised one elegant white eyebrow in question, but said nothing else as he watched the young man in front of him fight with his emotions.

" Please Master," Hibiki pleaded, " Please…allow me to…"

"To what, my boy?" The Doctor encouraged as his grandfatherly instincts kicked in.

"Allow me to kill the one named Gohan Son…by myself."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Well Gohan it's the last dance…do you…?" Videl bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, Gohan had bravely participated in every single dance and conga line that the students prepared, and he had looked ridiculous the whole time, but his spirit had caused him to dance better than the last time Videl had seen him at Bulma's party. The only down side was he was very tired, very unorganized: his shirt was untucked, his tie was loose, his spikes messier than usual, and if she didn't say so herself Gohan looked very…sexy.

Before she could blink, Gohan had one of his large hands on her hip and the other holding her hand gently. She had also marveled at how someone with such destructive power could possible handle everything around him with such tender care. Especially her! He treated her like she was glass, she would never complain but at times it was irritating!

"Gohan…" Videl whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek, " It's okay."

He didn't need any other explanation, with no response he pulled her close; hugging her small frame to his larger one.

_I look at you looking at me  
Feels like a feeling meant to be  
And as your body moves with mine  
It's like I'm lifted out of time  
And time again  
Patiently I've waited  
For this moment to arrive  
_

Deep chocolate brown stared into the sapphire pearls that belonged to his new found love.

_After tonight  
Will you remember  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me and pulled me closer?  
After you go  
Will you return to love me  
After tonight begins to fade?_

_  
_There breathes tickled each other as they drew closer…and closer.

_I feel your touch caressing me  
This feeling's all I'll ever need  
With ev'ry kiss from your sweet lips  
It's like I'm drifting out of time  
Alone will tell  
If you feel the way I feel  
When I look in your eyes_

_  
_His warm lips meet with her sweet ones, and they both basked in the pleasure

_After tonight (after tonight)  
Will you remember  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me and pulled me closer?  
After you go (after you go)  
Will you return to love me  
After the night becomes the day?_

There it was, that unbelievable feeling she always felt when Gohan touched her, or kissed her...heck she felt light headed when he gave her a normal hug. There was no denying it, she truly in love with this man. Who would have thought that the young man she had stalked just a year ago would end up being her first and only love. _' Wow since when did I get so corny?'_

She curiously gazed into his chocolate orbs, silently searching, checking to see whether or not he felt the same. Videl - without a doubt - knew he did, but she was a woman, and like all woman she needed and yearned for reassurance. He noticed her distress, and tried to, but failed to hide the throaty chuckle that escaped his lips, she teased him by pretending to be hurt. Apparently she was either an amazingly convincing actress, or he - as usual - was completely naive, because a regretful look graced his handsome features, and he once again leaned down, and gave her a forceful kiss that sent her world spinning.

_Time and time and time again  
(Time and time again)  
So patiently I've waited  
For this moment to arrive_

" I love you" He whispered into her neck.

" I know," she sighed blissfully, " I love you too Gohan".

_After tonight (after tonight)  
Oh, yeah, will you remember  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me and pulled me closer?  
After you go  
Baby, will you return to love me  
After the night becomes the day  
After tonight begins to fade?_

" Hey Videl, where are we going?" Gohan asked as the petite girl dragged him out of the dance with strength he never knew she had, " Isn't your house that way?" He pointed in the opposite direction.

" Gohan…"

" Yes Videl?"

" Shut up, and follow me," She cursed her hormones for what she so desperately wanted, and was going to do.

"……Okay?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N:_Well first of all Hibiki's hate for Gohan will be explained later on in the name Hibiki means '_echo' _in Japanese, and the song that was used was **After Tonight** by **Mariah Carey**: if you don't like the song I am sorry, but it is a personal favourite of mine. Anyway, although it may seem like Gohan and Videl are moving too fast, they are **A)** Teenagers **B)**Hopelessly in love **C)** They have known each other for a while, and have been through a lot and **D)** It is my story!:)

One more note, I do **not **believe in sex before marriage, however this is Dragon Ball Z, meaning there are dragons, aliens, magical beings etc. So I believe we can bend the rules a little.

I hope you all review because.........I will be watching!;)

**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~**


End file.
